Twins
by angeldust889
Summary: What happens when Hermione arrives home to find none other then Blaise Zabini in her room waiting for her, Random right? What happens when she reads a letter expalining everything and changing her life as she has known it forvever. Story has been edited and reposted so far. Plaease R
1. Changes

**All characters belong to J. . All comments/ reviews welcome and needed. Please review and let me know if you feel anything could be added in or changed. Thanks.**

I arrived at home to find that my parents were out and there was a note on my bed. As I entered my room further I jumped as Blaise Zabini was sitting in the corner of my room on my sofa. "What the devil are you doing here? How extremely random? Blaise is it? Look we never talked much last year or even during the war itself now please explain yourself". "Hermione please read that letter and then we need to talk". She frowned but complied doing as he had asked of her. Inside the envelope was a little note from her parents saying all we ever tried to do was love and protect you from Voldermort so please try not to hate us as you read this following letter although we know it will hard. We will always love you and everything you're about to read is true we're so proud of you sweetheart love mum and dad.

She flipped the letter over to find the other letter and leaving her parent's letter on her bed she started to read the letter which read:

**Mr and Mrs Granger it is with a heavy heart that we now ask you whole heartedly for your help. We have a daughter called Arianna Zoe Zabini and she is in grave danger of being attacked by the most evil source of our world called Lord Voldermort. I know that if he catches her she will surely be killed and I just can't take that thought. I'd rather that she was safe then dead. I am asking you now to please look after her and love her as your own. I have changed her appearance so she will now look like you both. She has a twin brother Blaise also and it is when he turns eighteen on the ninth of July that I want you to give her this letter. She will no doubt not understand and may even strongly dislike you for a while but as soon as she realises that we selfishly hid her in order to protect her she can't stay mad forever.**

**When her looks revert back to the way they should have originally been she will be able to read Blaise's mind every so often but only every so often as this is in no way permanent. Once she has finished reading this letter he looks will be as they always should have been. She will of course be in Slytherin with Blaise if she is not already in Slytherin anyway. When she is of age we shall send Blaise to get her as we feel they will need some time alone together before they both come home. We cannot thank you enough for always watching and loving our daughter as she is no doubt now a very headstrong and beautiful young lady. You two are utter gems and the world should have more people like you in it. Thank you again from the bottom of our hearts, Leonardo and Valeria Zabini.**

As she read the last line she felt a warm glow around her. She now had long straight black hair that had been styled in waves and hug loosely down her back while a red hairband adorned the front of her head. She was now wearing sliver dangling earrings and some make up while a necklace with the Zabini crest on it hung loosely around her neck. She wore some high heeled black knee length boots while a black chiffon gown that ended just above her knees hugged her figure. She had a long black leather coat that was cape like on over the dress. She now had sallow skin with deep brown eyes, a curvier figure and size 36 D breasts. She was now five nine in height and rather tall like one of those muggle models. As she admired herself in the mirror she smirked. "This will be adequate. Is there anything I should know before we go home Blaise?"

"Well yes Draco Malfoy lives with us permanently because of all the damage his now deceased father and Voldermort combined inflicted upon his life. We are helping to have a fresh start since he chose the light side of the war. He almost died though as Death Eaters burned his dark mark completely off taking most of the flesh on his arm with it but we got him to St Mungos just in time. He has been recovering and getting his life in order with us as mum says he needs to be in a normal and loving home and not with those awful people he called parents when they were alive. I know he was mean to Hermione but he's my very best so try not to kill him please as he's still very sensitive".

"I won't I promise. I'm a new person and with that comes a new personality. The only thing that actually really pisses me off is the fact that they had me being Granger as she was ridiculous and very petty about every little thing. I am relieved to be free of her and I really don't care if my friends like it or not as I will probably be making more friends in school anyway that are in my house." She took Blaise's hand as he aparated them outside her new room so she could pack away her things and settle in before their parents returned from work. "No Zee don't go in there yet as you need to envisage what you would like the room to look like before you enter it. My room is beside yours and Draco's room is opposite yours. I'll be in my room so come and see me once you have settled in" he hugged her squeezing her gently as he made his way to his room.

She entered her room gasping. Her room was designed in a mezzanine design. She had a luxurious couch in front a large black marble fireplace with a flat screen TV over the fireplace and a nice coffee table in front of the couch. There was a large staircase that was black in colour that went up towards a very large queen sized bed with bedside lockers at wither side of the bed and a large walk in wardrobe beside it. Underneath the staircase was a frosted glass door that lead to her bathroom. Inside it had a large two person shower against one wall while a sink and toilet adorned the other wall and a large two person bath sat inset into the floor with neck supports and a whirlpool Jacuzzi setting. Next to the shower was a tube elevator that would quickly lead you up into the very large walk in wardrobe.

The room itself was painted chocolate brown with teal furnishings throughout it. She smiled as it was perfect. Stepping into the walk in wardrobe she saw that it was long with many different isles containing her many different clothing, shoe and jewellery designs. She had not heard Blaise knock and enter gasping at how different her room was from his with Draco in tow behind him falling silent at the rooms' perfect design. "Zee you in here?" he questioned loudly. She however was so far back into her walk in wardrobe admiring the clothes that she had barely heard him. She shouted out "One moment and I'll be down." She went over to the tube elevator and emerged from her under stair style bathroom smiling.

When did Draco get so suddenly so handsome? She thought smiling to herself which went unnoticed by both men. "Do you like my room?" "I love it! It's so different to my own one though" Blaise said smiling as he hugged her. She broke away hugging Draco. "It's good to see you looking so well Draco. I'm a new me with a new personality so everything that ever happened with you and Granger is serious water under the bridge." "Thank you for saying that Arianna I believe we should be friends also. I mean we're both different. You lost Granger and Gained Zabini and I lost my Parents and gained freedom to think for myself and make my own choices." He said now smiling brightly as he mentioned the words freedom which shocked Arianna to the core. He had really been delighted with his freedom.

She went with them downstairs to see her parents. "Oh mia caro you look beautiful my daughter. I am so happy you escaped the war unscathed!" said Valeria grabbing her daughter in a big embrace and crying tears of joy at having her family back as one again. Soon they were both crying as her mother withdrew a family album. "What shall happen now when we return? I mean as we all know there is only like four weeks until school resumes?" Arianna asked looking worried. "Well obviously Dumbledore knows and so you will be in Slytherin with Blaise for the next few years. By the way I have something to tell you all. Dumbledore has asked me to inform you Arianna that you shall be head girl for the school along with Draco who will be head boy and also as everyone here knows four more years of education have been added for which he now asks me to tell you that you shall remain head boy and girl. We couldn't be prouder of you both"

Draco and Arianna embraced smiling brightly. "I have gifts for you both but they have a certain meaning and you are to do as I tell you. Tonight in honour of this news we are hosting a ball in celebration of you two becoming head boy and girl. We have taken the liberty of inviting all of our friends. Now here are two charge cards with limitless money on them. You are to both go to Diagon Alley and purchase outfits for each other to wear tonight combined with shoes and jewellery as it is custom for the head boy and girl to dress each other for these parties. You are not allowed to communicate during this but you are now allowed to ask each other one question before you go shopping. I expect you both back in two hours."

"Wow ok Draco so is there any type of fabric you simply refuse to wear?" "Yes I hate linen and Tweed but I'll wear any other fabric in any colour. Is there any colour you won't wear?" "Yes I won't wear peach or yellow but I'll wear every other colour!" "Ok see you two in a moment". They held hands Aparating to Diagon Alley and running off in other directions to shop for each others outfits. Arianna was frazzled as she'd never done anything like this before as was Draco. She entered a jewellery shop picking out two beautiful cufflinks with emerald green snakes on them and an emerald green broach that had a swirly design on it. Next she went into Fussy Feet to buy him a pair of black leather brogues. He went into the jewellery shop next picking out some dainty tear drop diamond earrings along with a heart necklace that has a sapphire stone in it. Next he went to Madame Malkins and chose her a midnight blue evening gown with shoulder straps. The dress was a line in shape and looked very beautiful.

Next he picked out a pair of silver low heeled court shoes and a blue clutch evening bag and a shawl that was silver in colour. He was very proud of his own purchases but was nervous about what she would choose for him. She picked out a black suit with a midnight blue waist coat and blue cravat tie while choosing a plain black trilby hat for him and returning home loaded with bags she just passed onto him accepting her own bags from him and going upstairs to get ready as the party was in two hours time. She showered and styled her hair in a half up half down bouffant style. She applied light evening make up to her face gasping at his wonderful purchases and immediately put on the dress and heels followed by the jewellery. He showered and gelled his hair up smiling at his handsome reflection while putting on some cologne.

He gasped as he saw her interesting purchases. He loved the suit and jewellery and everything really. He put on his shoes and his suit followed by the trilby hat and the jewellery. The place downstairs was filling up as an angry Ron and Ginny came in the door to the manor hating Hermione for not telling them immediately of her change. As the party continued they both appeared at the top of the stairs making everyone including Blaise inhale sharply at their beauty together. They really were very good shoppers and loved every minute of their shopping experience. "Mio caro you look so beautiful!" said Valeria hugging and kissing them both on the cheek. "Thank you Draco so much. I love my outfit. You are one amazing shopper!" She stopped talking as she had a thought in her head. If he was such a good shopper maybe he was gay. "So um Draco how much do you like Blaise? I can see you're an exceptional shopper!" she asked him trying to sound innocent.

"Zee I know what you're asking me and no I'm not gay! But when you spend years listening to Pansy Parkinson raving about this style and that style it sinks in." She giggled. "You look great by the way." He held her hand leading her to the dance floor for a slow dance. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they swayed in a circle. He smelled gorgeous and looked gorgeous too. Pansy is a lucky girl thought Arianna smiling. "I'm not with her anymore Zee I thought you knew that? We broke up like two years ago." "Did I just say my thoughts out loud?" "Yes you did and you look sexy by the way and I'd only be lying if I said otherwise" he said swaying firmly against her hips showing her how much her look excited him which caused her to shudder with sudden desire as she looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Um Draco you might want to excuse yourself for a moment" she said biting back a laugh that threatened to escape. "Why would I want to do that for?" he asked confused. "Because unless you have your wand in your pocket I can feel I'm exciting you and I'm sorry for being so awkward tonight" she said blushing and looking away. "Well yeah ok you do excite me quite often but it's nothing to be sorry about honestly I enjoy it" he said growling at her slightly as his face flushed red and he placed a light kiss to her lips and pulled away making them both shiver. She excused herself and went to find Harry Ginny and Luna who were sitting in the corner. "Hi guys I know you will probably be pissed off I didn't tell you all about my change sooner but I needed some time to myself to process it before I was ready to tell anyone I'm sorry for that. I know Ron's not here now but I'll tell him soon I promise." "Well at least you're alright Hermione!" said Ginny smiling brightly at her. "Well actually it's Arianna or Zee now but sure." "Hey can I ask if Theodore Nott is here as he's a total babe" said Ginny making her jump slightly. "Yes he's over here I'll introduce you two oh and Ginny behave!" she said giggling at her friends lusty expression.

"Excuse me Theodore, Blaise this is my best friend Ginerva or Ginny Weasley. I just said I'd introduce you two". She introduced Theo and Ginny who went away talking in an animated fashion while Ginny smiled brightly. "Um Blaise I have something to tell you!" "It's alright Zee I saw Draco kissing you and he may be one of my best friends but I trust him and know he won't hurt you. He's a great guy. Just go with it." He said smiling at her now shocked expression. "What? NO that's not what I have to tell you. What I do in my own time is my very own business and I'll thank you to not advise me on my own love life unless I ask you to. I was going to ask you what you think of my friend Luna Lovegood?" she asked him shocked as his face flushed dark red and his eyes clouded over.

"Um well oh god she's the sexiest woman alive today and I'd love to give her one!" he said now embarrassed by his own previously blunt shock statement. "Blaise! Well go over and ask her out then. I know she fancies you she was always going on about you before". He went over to Luna talking to her and before long they were kissing and both blushing. She smiled at the joy this was bringing to her friends jumping when Draco put his hands around her waist and pulling her close against him smiling. "May I please have a good night kiss?" I agreed and kissed his cheek surprised when he frowned at me. "I meant I real kiss" He grabbed her by her waist and kissed her mouth slipping his tongue inside and smiling at her shock expression. The kiss was quick and didn't last long but they both felt the feelings long afterwards. "Zee can I ask you something?" "Yes you may!" She responded looking at Draco.

"Will you allow me to always be there for you no matter what happens?" he asked blushing as his eyes met hers. "Unfortunately I can't right now because I have no idea what it is you're even asking me to do?" She responded confused. "Uh Zee I was trying to ask to be my girlfriend without failing miserably and embarrassing myself" he said now full on blushing. "I'll get back to you about that tomorrow as right now I need sleep and some time to think. Good night Draco". She headed upstairs after saying goodbye to all of her friends old and new and thought about his question. She changed into her pyjamas and went to bed slipping under the covers and falling straight to sleep.

She woke the next day having forgotten all about Draco's question looking at weirdly when he looked at her expectantly. She ate her breakfast in relative silence. "Ok Draco what the hell is going on? You've been looking at me weirdly all morning." "Well you didn't answer my question last night so I thought you might have an answer this morning." "Oh yeah I forgot you asked me that. I'm sorry I forgot. I would love to do that but please be gentle with me as I'm still not used to this whole love things as Viktor used me for sex which I seriously regret." "I promise to always look after you." He held her hand momentarily breaking away when Blaise came in smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Thank you so much Zee for your advice last night. She and I are now dating and she stayed last night" "TMI Blaise! Draco and I are now dating also." She looked over at Draco who looked truly mortified. "Like I needed to know that what he does is his own business. What the hell is TMI anyway?" "Too much Information" Draco said laughing at Blaise who now blushed. We all decided to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies before school in two days.


	2. New houses and people

We emerged in Diagon Alley and as I looked around everyone was looking at me strangely. "Have I got sauce on my face or something as everyone keeps looking at me strangely?" she asked Blaise confused. "No it's just that you're beautiful and no one has ever seen you around here before!" Oh for gods sake she shouted and causing everyone to stare. She stormed off and into the first door she came to shrieking slightly as she was now face to face with Ron in his brother's shop. "Well hello miss I'm Ronald Weasley nice to meet you." "I'm Arianna Zabini" "I didn't know Blaise had a twin?" "Neither did he till the other day. I've been under a security glamour meaning that while I was in school with him his whole life I always appeared as someone else." "Who were you then?" "I'm not really sure it would be that wise for me answer that right now as it will only anger you."

"Oh god you were Lavender Brown weren't you? Is this why you haven't spoken to me in a few days?" he said eyeing her up seductively. "Excuse me I most certainly was not Lav- Lav. Look I will tell if you promise to not get odd or blame me as it's not my fault and I had no idea who I was until two days ago." "Ok I promise!" said Ron now becoming impatient. "I was Hermione Granger there I said it!" she looked at him as tears welled in her eyes. "Why would you look like you're about to cry? Look why would I get odd with you because you're not the same? You'll still be my best friend and besides which none of us are the same after that blasted war. Wait here I'll tell Ginny, Harry and Luna as they're all in the back one moment."

Soon enough everyone came out and hugged her while Malfoy and Blaise stared on in shock. Looking up Hermione saw that everyone but Luna was smiling. "One moment guys. Luna come here we need to talk one moment." "What is it Arianna?" "Well why do you look so unhappy or shocked or whatever?" "Well I … um… I kindofwanttodateBlaise" she said in a flurry. "Say that again slower" to which Luna complied. "Wow Luna I had no idea you felt that way about Blaise and don't worry you don't need my permission he's his own man and makes his own choices" said Arianna jumping suddenly as Luna started crying. "I know that although I stayed last night he'd never truly want me I'm too simple and not to his actual standard. Will you help me find another man who'd like me?" "Luna I can tell he loves you. He would not have asked you stay and kissed you last night if he didn't. Actually as you know we have three weeks till we start school again would you stay with me at the manor until we do? I mean this way we can all get to know each other again".

"Yes I'd like that very much. Thank you for helping me I know it's not easy." "Luna you're my best female friend or at least one of them asides from Ginny so I'll always help you." She went over to Blaise. "Blaise Luna will be staying with me for the rest of the summer till we go back to school!" "Does she have to?" he asked blushing as he remembered last night. "Yes now stop whining! And anyway you will have to face what you guys did last night and for gods sake ask her out already you daft man" she chastised laughing slightly. He agreed to ask her out but jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw professor Snape looking at him with solemn eyes. "Professor what's the matter?" "Your presence is expected at the Ministry just now. Bring Malfoy and Lovegood with you now and just follow me" he ordered sternly. "Zee, Luna, Draco please come here as we need to go to the Ministry now. Look I don't know why but Snape just told me we do." They all excused themselves and followed Snape arriving at the department of Mysteries frowning.

"We have learned some disturbing news of late. Draco I am sorry that I must be the one to tell you this but those people who you referred to as your parents who are now dead are not in fact your parents. They were imposters sent by Voldermort to raise you. What you don't however know is that he placed a glamour on all of you so you would all look similar. Your real parents are in fact alive and have just made contact with us as the charm he put on them so they would forget you wore off once he was dead. Their names are Lucious and Narcissa but they look nothing like those imposters did." "I can't believe my life was a lie. Sev those people made me do and think so many bad things I never wanted to. Why are these people here if what you are saying concerns just me?"

"Well that's just it. This isn't the half of it. Voldermort also thought that an only child raised by two villainous imposters would be able to do anything he was told affectively but as we've now learned you don't look the same and you're not an only child either. You do have a twin. Now please say nothing as I tell you who your twin is and then revert your looks back to how they should have originally been. You're twin is Luna Lovegood. Yes you are still Malfoy's but the right ones now. I can also tell you that you will still be in Slytherin house both of you."

Draco and Luna were staring at each other in shock. As he said the spell and both of the Zabini's looked on in shock a blue light engulfed them both. When they emerged they both had dark brown hair. Luna was five nine in height same as Arianna and Draco remained the same height he'd always been. He was more muscular with a very chiselled chest and very sallow with azure blue eyes while Luna's eyes were now teal in colour. Draco's hair was slightly longer then it had been and shaggier around his forehead now. Luna's hair was the same length it had always been but hung in neat curls down her back while a star shaped slide in the side of her hair held it back off her face. She was wearing jeans with brown high heeled boots, a white tank top and a brown cardigan over that while a necklace with the family crest rested on her chest.

She was curvier and now had breasts that were the same size as Arianna's adding to the shock of suddenly having any weight at all on her chest. She looked around her blinking rapidly. "Hello Blaise!" she said now smiling to reveal crystal white teeth. "Um hello Luna" he responded smiling a lot. She did sound very different didn't she? Turning to Draco she now saw that he was staring at Arianna as though she might go away if he didn't. "Drew honestly she won't go anywhere anytime soon! Let's meet our parents shall we I'm sure they will need to see us". "Drew?" "It's my new nickname for you so just adjust alright!" she said smiling at him. As they went down the corridor they entered a room that was bright blue that had a couch in it and a coffee station. Once inside they saw two people sitting on the couch smiling.

The lady had brown long hair that was neatly pinned in a French roll and was wearing black business suit that had a beautiful princess collar on it while the man had shaggy brown hair much like Andrews and was now wearing a black business suit. He had a designer wizards' hat on his head that ended with a swirl shape at the top. He looked very dapper. "Good afternoon. I am Lucious Malfoy and this here is my wife Narcissa. I work for the department of law as an advisor to the head of department. Narcissa works as advisor to the minster of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Although now things have been put to right and the minister has informed everyone you may remember she was previously known as Maria Callia and I was known as Lucas Callia. We can't believe what your so called parents had you doing and can only say good riddance to bad rubbish. We live at Falcon Manor in the Yorkshire Dales ourselves but because we believe in independent living so to speak we have arranged a manor in the Essex coast which the four of you now own and shall live in together. We have already cleared it with your parents Zabini and they totally agree with our ideals."

Everyone looked around in awe. "That will be prefect with us!" said Luna and Blaise nodding. "One last thing before you aparate there. All of your stuff has been brought there for you and the place has been designed as you would design your own home. There are four wings in the house and each of you shall have a wing of your own. You have your own vaults that are filled with a lifetime supply of money and heirlooms from both families and house elves that are called Sparkle for Arianna, Tinkle for Luna, Trinket for Blaise and finally Gibbs for Draco. We nicknamed you both Drew and Lu."

"I have one last piece of information that you will not like but years ago we made marriage contracts with the Zabini and two other families insisting that you had a choice as to who you would marry but you would only have one hour to decide who it would be or alternatively this magic cup would choose for you. This is one of the best family pairings in the current rich pureblood society in which we live. We are extremely proud of all of you and this means people will have no choice but to take you seriously. Arianna looked at them with shock on her face. She was only eighteen like them and was more horrified to learn that they would be married two weeks from now so they would be married heading into school. Arianna chose Draco and Luna chose Blaise although the Nott and Parkinson family were also some of the available choices.

"Drew I hope you don't mind me choosing you I just don't really fancy Theo that much I mean he is gorgeous no doubt but I just honestly prefer you." "And I you. I like Pansy and she's extremely beautiful but she's too clingy and not my type." They all aparated to the given address gasping at the huge manor that now stood before them. Arianna and Luna ran inside the house giggling and heading straight to their respective rooms. Arianna's room was bright teal and a large stereo inside was blasting music upon her entering. She started automatically dancing around the music as Ballet clothing now hung loosely around her body enabling her to dance with ease.

As the music changed so did the design of her room finally stopping five minutes later after finding the perfect design for her. She gasped in awe as she now saw two sets of stairs one going up at one end of her room and other one going down in the opposite direction of her room. Going up the stairs she saw a cool casually posh living area with a huge fireplace and some gorgeous cream couches while a beautiful teal chaise lunge sat in a large bay window overlooking Andrews' living space and the grounds perfectly. Coming back down the stairs she noticed that there was a huge bathroom with a walk in wardrobe attached to it that overlooked the French Alps. Wow this room really did give you exactly what you wanted in that order. She then saw another door that contained two doors leading into a steam room and an extremely large swimming pool with a few sun loungers at either side of it and this was only the main floor of her bedroom.

Going downstairs she gasped as there at the end of an extremely large glass dome that was underneath the coral reef was her luxurious bed and she couldn't have been happier. Andrew's room was also split in three levels with a large walk in wardrobe and a dance floor on the main level along with a tropical beach through a small door there. On the upper level he had his living room which was covered with leather black couches, feet poufs and a large marble fireplace while a book case rested in the corner. He also had an armchair by the window that had a perfect view if his future wife's personal living space. On the lower level he had a large en suit with a view over the jardin du Luxembourg. His bed was a large four poster bed with silk green sheets, black posts and cream bed linens and pillows. He loved his room as it was nothing like his own previous room had been.

Luna's room was not split level like the others but contained many doors leading to a huge bathroom that overlooked the Scottish hills perfectly third room contained her living space which was red in colour while grey fabric sofa's adorned the centre of the room near the large fireplace and many tropical flowers in different pots were scattered all around the outskirts of the room. The fourth room was an exquisite arboretum with much amazing plant life that she could always nurture. The fifth room was a luxury dance hall and finally the sixth room contained her bedroom which was extremely posh and littered with golden and cream furnishings as a large walk in was in the corner of the room. She loved her four poster bed the most though as it was high off the ground and looked so extremely inviting.

Blaise's room contained the doors as well. His bathroom which was located in the first door overlooked Saint Marco square in Venice Italy. Through his second door was a huge shopping district in Italy for him to shop in whenever he pleased. In the third door he had his living room which was tastefully decorated with black and green colours while a large flat screen TV adorned the wall above his fireplace. The fourth room contained a swimming pool smaller then Arianna's and finally in the last room at the end of the hall was his bedroom which contained a huge walk in wardrobe and the same bed as Andrew. As they all looked over their rooms they knew life would be different entering Hogwarts as different and married people.


End file.
